


Forgive Me For My Wrongs, I Have Just Begun

by kaiyak



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Angst, Bars, Drugs, Fights, Gangs, Host Clubs, Kinks, Lots of Sex, M/M, NSFW, Prostitution, Secret Identity, Sex, Slight!Fluff, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, Weapons, clubs, mafia!au, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: Nobody really knows who Papillon is.But He Tian is determined to find their identity.(And to extinguish their fire.)The original plot of 19天, as well as all of its characters, belong to Old先.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first tianshan fic! (*so excited* hehe)  
> welcome? :3  
> just for information, this fic is actually being translated by my amazing friend e (thanks sweetheart ;3;) and its original language is french (i plan on posting the prologue soon hihi)  
> yeah, the summary doesn't really make sense so basically, this fic is majorly mafia!au, where guan shan has more than a single identity, who fights for his life, and where he tian is lonely, and needs someone to fix him. (it contains lots of sex - and kinks -, violence, and turns around mafia bosses' lives, so expect criminal acts, alcohol and drug use, as well as many other things - i might add some warnings in the future - )  
> (oh, and papillon means butterfly in french ;D)  
> (yes the title is taken from purple lamborghini, from rick ross and skrillex cx)  
> you can also listen to the playlist i created for this fic --> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLahnHhxmqMoHzwkLmv5QNvmbfQgd590UJ  
> (makes the experience better ;u;)  
> anyway, here's the prologue! (which is nothing, i know, but i really like it ;;)  
> have fun reading! ^^

The room reeked of a musty smell. Guan Shan also thought he detected the scent of stale food, but he couldn’t know for certain.

The plastic chair made his ass itchy. His eyelids felt so heavy that he was struggling just to keep looking into his father’s face.

He swept a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration, and leaned towards the window, his lips against the mic.

“Ma’s fine. Fridge’s full. Electric bill is paid. Monthly taxes are done,” he said before getting up.

“And you? You doing okay?” 

His father’s voice still sent shivers down his spine, even after all these years. Every word he said was transformed into a slap, into a drink of whisky, into a wisp of cigarette smoke, into a punch of a fist, into the shot of a gun or into a wound. Guan Shan stopped in his tracks, frozen.

Locking his furious gaze with his father’s own troubled eyes, he added quietly, “I don’t see how that concerns you.”

The young man kept walking without looking back, only giving a brief nod to the guards as he fled the prison.

The putrid stench faded and Guan Shan took a deep breath in, the sunlight assailing the naked flesh of his arms.

Tears escaped from his careless eyes, running down his cheeks. They burned him mercilessly along their path. He wiped them away on the back of his hand; Ma didn’t deserve to see him like this.

_Pathetic._


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey TwT  
> i know it's not a lot, but i really wanted to post something ;; i was the one who translated this part, so if it doesn't really make sense, sorry in advance TT  
> e was busy the past few weeks, but whenever she'll have everything translated, i'll update this chapter with her version ^^  
> anyway, even though it's not long, it introduces guan shan's mom :3  
> enjoy, and see you later! :P

The bowl of stew was fuming and letting out a delicious aroma in the room. Seeing his mother delicately place the meal on the table made him faintly smile. He sat in front of her, his hands cold.

“Enjoy the meal,” they exclaimed simultaneously, laughing lightly.

The broth slid in his throat and spread its warmth to the entirety of his body. The taste titillated his buds, and he took another spoonful, suddenly as famished as a lion.

“When does your shift end, tonight?” asked the woman.

“Around four, I guess. It is Saturday, after all. Hopefully nobody will throw up, I don’t feel like cleaning everything,” he grumbled, the metal against his teeth.

The elder burst out laughing.

“We don’t always do what we want in life, my little Mo,” she added, her eyes wrinkled by joy.

He knew that. Perfectly, even. It was fresh and clear in his memory.

But money was primordial. And nothing could change his decision, even if his life was constantly on the line.

He tried to stop the tremors that animated his members and hastened to finish his dish.

The humor gone, the woman resumed, now serious,

“How was he?”

Usually, Guan Shan would have mentioned how tired, but healthy he was. Unfortunately, his family was not qualified as normal (well, his father wasn’t).

“Like usual.”

“He didn’t threaten you, I hope—”

“Mom, our conversations are recorded. Dad is smarter than that,” the redhead explained, filling his mouth with meat and vegetables, trying to rend the other silent.

“You mean… that he still has power behind the bars?”

Red. A strident alarm rang somewhere.

“No, no. What I mean is… It’s… He is intelligent. He doesn’t talk anymore, he doesn’t move anymore. He’s screwed, Ma’.”

“I know that… Don’t scare me, I beg you,” she mumbled, fright painted in her irises.

The man felt his heart explode against his ribcage, and he put his spoon against the porcelain.

He got up from the wooden chair, dishes in his hands, and walked towards the kitchen, guilt pumping in his veins.

“Already leaving?”

The sadness that was emanating destroyed him. He swallowed with difficulty, his saliva strangely bitter.

“I’ll change at the club,” he reasoned loudly, the hot water making him step back with surprise.

Guan Shan’s mother cleaned the table silently while the redhead was washing his plate with care.

“Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise you, Ma’,” he swore, putting down the plate on the counter.

His mother joined him in the kitchen, and Guan Shan put his arms around her weak body, receiving a kiss on the head.

“Come on, go. I’ll do the rest,” she joked while patting his left shoulder blade.

The younger headed to the hall, took hold of his bag, threw the shoulder strap over his right shoulder and got out of the small house, pain hidden by a smile.

 

 

 


End file.
